The Adventures OF MILK!
by TemariShikamarulov3r161616
Summary: Horo Horo x Ren. Little mini series about what happens when Horo sees how important milk is to Ren. OOC! Ren is uke! haha lemony, sorta...
1. Importance of Milk

Disclaimer : I don't Shaman King.

A/N : I just decided to write this when I was watching Ren drink his 3 bottles of milks, for like, THE MILLIONTH TIME! haha. Short little one-shot that I thought of in about 3 minutes. MAJOR OOC! xP

Erm, lemony flavor...?

Pairing : Horo Horo x Ren

**YAOI! **

The Adventures... OF MILK!

It was a normal day at the Asakura household. (if you could call it that) But something chaotic had happened! Ren had spilled a drop of his precious milk!

" Fuck!" Ren cursed, then peered around to make sure no one else was around.

Quickly, Ren stuck out his tongue and licked the milk gone! He walked away as if nothing _odd_ had happened. Little did our Ren know, Horo Horo was around the watching around the corner, and a little idea struck up his head...

-----the next day----

Horo Horo watched as Ren downed one bottle of milk, then two, as Ren reached for the third glass, Horo Horo swiped it and ran!

" Horo Horo..." Ren glared as he chased the Ainu to his room.

As Ren had gone in, Horo Horo locked the door.

" Baka Ainu! What's the meaning to this!" Ren yelled.

" Heh, just you watch." Horo told him in a teasing manner.

So Ren watched as Horo removed his shirt, then his pants."

" OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ren looked away and blushed a bit.

Horo didn't answer and took off this boxers.

Ren twitched and shouted, " WHAT THE FUCK? JUST GIVE ME MY MILK, DAMMIT!"

Horo snickered, and poured the milk all over himself, including his member. (O.O, I can't believe I'm writing this...)

Ren twitched again ad turned red.

" You want your milk so bad? Lick it off me." Horo said with a smile.

" I would never disgrace myself that way!" Ren looked away and had steam coming from his ears.

" Come on Ren, you know you want your precious milk..."

' Milk... milk... milk...' were the only things running through Ren's mind.

" Ah... FINE!" Ren looked as if he were to explode at any moment.

Horo Horo sat on the bed, as Ren leaned over and lick the milk from his cheek, with his eyes closed. Horo loved the warmth of Ren's tongue, and wanted Ren to lick at somewhere... more sensitive, though he was patient.

About half an hour later, Ren had licked all the milk off of Horo's body, except his member.

"That should be.. be.. enough milk fo-for to-today." Ren said and when to the door.

Horo held onto Ren's shirt, " Oh c'mon Renni, maybe if you try hard enough, you'll get even _more_ milk." he chuckled. (O.O, I've gone insane...)

"R-Renni!" Ren blurted out.

Horo smirked.

Ren had obviously lost his mind, starting at the man he lusted for, naked. "F-fine..."

Ren looked away as he timidly licked at Horo's (O.O, should I say it..? NO!) member. (Ha, easier word hehe)

Soon Horo knew they were going nowhere with this, so he flipped them over, him on top of Ren, and pulled off Ren's boxers and pants at the same time.

" WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ren shouted, even MORE red.

Horo wrapped his mouth around Ren's member... (O.O, this word is ugly.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATION... ahahaha. I've got no guts.

Ja ne!


	2. How Ainus and Asians mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King...

A/N: O.O, Oh my god, I'm too afraid of you guys to NOT continue. O.O... so sorry to have angered you people... O.O, it won't be all that good though... xP, this'll be my first lemon scene, I suppose... omg, where's my beta! Wah, she's too busy with the festival... Damn! Eh, whatever, I'll do it.

Ren : Holy crap, THIS AGAIN!

me : sadly, yes. :sigh: BUT! I FOUND A BETTER WORD FOR 'MEMBER'! GROIN! - haha.

Horo : hehe :grins:

me : MI GET DE, REN! (run away, Ren!)

Ren ::backs away:

me : There's no escape... :turns into teary chibi:

Horo : come here, Reni... :grins evilly:

Ren ::trys to run away:

Horo ::ties Ren to a bed:

me : AUGH::looks away: Horo, this whole fic will be made by you, just tell me what you want, and I'll type it. O.o

Horo : hehe, then...

Chapter 2 - Of how Ainus and Asians(?) mate... (yea... about that... O.O)

Horo Horo wrapped his mouth around Ren's groin. Ren struggled, but as soon as Horo started sucking...

"Ah... ah.. uhn... Horo..." Ren moaned.

Ren felt Horo smile agaisnt his groin.

' Gah! Must... resist... must...RUN..AW-' Ren's thoughts were interupted as he let a _loud _moan escape his throat.

' Dammit, damn that... that.. _tongue _of his...' he thought.

Horo Horo chuckled, " Yes, Reni-baby, _moan_ for me." (O.O)

Ren blushed, "Sh-shut up!"

Horo pushed up Ren's shirt as he kissed his way up to his nipples. (what a funny word this is.)

He swirled his tongue around one nipple and bit it a little, then gave the same attention to the other.

" Neh..." Ren let out the strangest sound ever. (haha. -)

" Let me hear all the sound you make Reni, me, and only me." Horo told him.

" Uhn... don't be... so.. selfish... as to... keep me... all to.. yourself..."

Horo raised an eyebrow at this.

" Hmmm? If you so as to let ANYONE see even your your chest, I will... severely _punish_ you..." Horo told him as he bit Ren's nipple again, only, this time, _harder_.

" Ow! THAT HURT AINU-BAKA!" Ren shouted.

" DON'T CALL ME BAKA, TEME!" Horo shouted.

Thus, erupted in a fight, that lead them hating each other... yet... again...

------later that day...------

Chocolove had been told to call Horo Horo and Ren for dinner. He entered Horo's room, only to find, Horo Horo and Ren naked, intangled in the bed. Chocolove immediately turned red, and cracked a joke.

" REN'S A PROSTITUTE!" was the only thing that happened to pop pointlessly into his mind, so he said. (insane.)

" WHAT... DID... YOU... CALL... ME!" Ren was on fire while gripping his kwan dao.

" AH! DON'T POKE MY NOSE!"

Ren poke his nose with his kwan dao.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

erm... I chickened out! Sorry...

But, I suppose I could turn this into a mini series...?


End file.
